Because The Night
by Robin Scherbatsky Stinson
Summary: After the gang suspects something is going on between Barney and Robin, that night, they figure out what it is. Please review what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's POV MacLarens We were all sitting around, joking and laughing, remembering moments.  
"I remember when Ted told you he loved you on ur first date." Lily laughed. "He Mosby'd you." We all laughed.  
And, remember when you Mosby'd Barney?" Marshall said, I looked at Barney and we shared this look, a look that was... unforgettable. "And than you guys got together." Everyone laughed but Barney and I.  
"What's up with you guys? You guys are acting really weird right now." Lily pointed out.  
"What, what are you talking about, we arent acting weird." I laughed, hoping that they bought it. And of course they didnt.  
"Right." Lily said. "Listen, we're gonna head out." She gave me this suspicious look.  
"Yeah, I think me and Katherine are gonna leave too."  
Katherine was Ted's wife, she was really nice,and we all liked her.  
And than there was only me and Barney left. "I saw that look that you gave me." I blurted out as soon as they left.  
"I saw your look too." He answered.  
"I think theres something we should do." I said, changing the subject.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Go laser tagging." I said, obviously.  
We got there, got the equipment ready, and played.  
"We're not gonna make it, we're surrounded." I said to Barney. "The only thing left to do is surrender." "Never!" He shouted, and than told me his plan. We jumped out dramatically, almost in slow motion. We had our plan ready to go... and than we got laser tagged. We walked out.  
"Good game, Scherbatsky." Barney said.  
"Good game." I agreed, and smiled. We walkedalong the sidewalk, not wanting to get a taxi. And than it started pouring rain. Me and Barney looked at each other, we shared the same look we had at MacLarens. We moved in closer to each other, slowly. And than our lips met. 


	2. Chapter 2

Barney's POV When our lips met, there was a spark, like it was supposed to happen. Our lips fit perfectly together the moment they touched, and I never wanted it to end. The next day, I made Robin breakfast, and we headed to MacLarens. The rest of the gang was already there, waiting for us. When we walked in they had these excited-suspicious expressions. they stared aat us for about three minutes before Lily broke the silence.  
"What happened last night with you to!?" She blurted.  
"Me and Robin are back together." I said, smiling, putting my arm aroundher shoulder.  
"Tell me every single detail!" Lily exclaimed. So Robin and I told Lily exactly what had happened. She squealed everytime something good happened. "I've got something to tell you guys." Ted said. "We're having a baby!" "Congratulations!" We all said, and than we celebrated... All night.  
The next morning was miserable, everybody was exhausted and tired, and we all ahd really bad headaches. Due to that we only spent about five minutes at MacLarens, and than everybody went home, and slept. We slept the whole day, so when I had to go to work the next day, I was completely rested.  
When i got off work, I went straight to Robin's. I haad to ask her.  
I knocked on the door loudly, eagerly. She opened up the door on my third knock.  
"Robin will you go out to dinner with me?"  
"Yes, of course." She slipped on her coat, and we got a taxi. We went to this fancy resteraunt with candles in the middle of the table and everything. It was very romantic, just the scene that I should ask her in.  
"Robin, I've got to ask you something." She nodded. "Will you move in with me?" "Absolutely." She leaned across the table, watching out for the candle, and kissed me. We ate dinner, talking and laughing, and having fun, like we did everyday, except today we had a more romantic scenery to go along with.  
"I had a really nice time tonight." She said, smiling.  
"Me to, I'm glad we did this." I said, smiling back. We went to Robin's house to pack up her things. We got everything moved in, and arranged the next day. "There." She said, fixing a picture on the wall. We both plopped down on the couch.  
"We're finally done." I said. "We're actually doing this, arent we?" I smiled.  
She smiled back and said "We are." She leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned in to, together, because we were actually together. And it was going to stay that way, and I loved the sound of that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Robin's POV I woke up the next morning, realizing something. Barney and I were together, and there was still something important that I needed to tell him. I couldn't have kids. I remembered how I felt when Dr. Sonya had told me I couldnt.  
I was wondering why she had called me in, was I actually prenant? Had she made a mistake? I walked into her office, unprepared, not ready to handle what she was going to tell me. And than she took me by surprise.  
"You cant have children." There were so many things racing through my mind at that moment. "I cant have kids?" "No." That was it than, I could never have children, but I guess that if it had to happen to someone, it had to be me, I never wanted kids. But I wanted the choice to have them, maybe sometime in the future, I might have wanted kids.  
I remember exactly what I had thought to myself that night. I had thought, so I couldnt have kids. Big deal, this way there's noone to hold me back in life, noone to keep me from traveling when I wanna travel, no one getting in the way of my career.  
But maybe there are more important things in life than having an amazing career. I know I have to tell Barney, but how do I tell him without ruining us. Now I'm jut being selfish, I cant keep Barney from not knowing he can never have kids with me, I had to tell him.  
A couple minutes later, Barney woke up, and made me breakfast. We were sitting down at the table, eating. I finished my food, and decided I would tell him.  
"Barney... Theres... Theres something I have to tell you." I said.  
"What is it?" He asked, curiously.  
"I... I cant have kids." I said, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. I watched his face, but he had no expression. Than he went over to my side of the table, picked me up, and brought me over to the couch. "Robin, I love you for you-" He stopped, realizing what he haad said. "Yes Robin, I love you." He said, smiling.  
"I love you too, Barney." And than our lips met.  
"Robin, I love you, and I will always love you, just the way you are. And thats never going to change." We kissed again.  



End file.
